


Night's Stillness

by Settiai



Series: The Seeker and the Mage [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing had changed, and yet at the same time everything had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night's Stillness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/gifts).



Nothing had changed, and yet at the same time everything had.

Cassandra stared up at the stars above them, one of the moons shining brightly in the sky. The breeze blowing past them was cool but not quite cold, rustling her hair in a way that it normally couldn't when it was in its customary braid. She had taken it down earlier, laughing at the delighted look on Trevelyan's face as it cascaded down.

Not, not Trevelyan. _Jadyn_. Trevelyan was the Herald of Andraste. The Inquisitor. The leader of the Inquisition in every possible way. But Jadyn was nothing more than a mage. A diehard friend to those who earned her trust. A young woman with an infectious smile and a laugh that rang like bells.

Maker, she was sounding like a besotted schoolgirl.

"I can hear you thinking from here, you know," Jadyn said lightly. She shifted, pushing herself up somewhat in order to rest her head on Cassandra's bare stomach.

Despite their nudity, there was nothing erotic about the touch. It wasn't like it had been earlier, with hands and mouths exploring each other's body with a fervor. This touch was nothing more than a quiet reassurance that they were still there, together, despite everything.

Jadyn laughed. "You're still thinking too loudly."

Cassandra couldn't help it. She chuckled, moving her hand down so that she could run her fingers through Jadyn's hair. It was shorter than usual, freshly cut earlier that day.

"I will never understand why you keep your hair so short," Cassandra said, amusement coloring her words. If her attempt to change the subject was less than subtle, then so be it. "Not when you clearly love long hair."

Jadyn sighed. "It's too fine," she replied. "I grew it out once, when I was a girl. It would never stay in the braids, not like—"

She cut off abruptly, biting her lip. Cassandra's fingers stilled in her hair.

"Like your sister?" Cassandra asked quietly, thinking back to another night and another whispered confession.

Jadyn let out a shaky breath. "Yes," she agreed. "We both took after our mother in coloring, but my hair has never been thick like theirs. I take after my father in that regard."

Cassandra wasn't certain how to reply to that. She knew as well as any the pain of losing a sibling, after all, and there were some hurts that no words could ever heal. Instead she stayed silent, almost absentmindedly resuming her stroking of Jadyn's hair.

"It's been five years," Jadyn whispered, "and I forget sometimes that she's gone. That they took her from me."

There was fire in her voice just then, despite the quietness of her words. For a moment, she was Trevelyan again, as hard as iron and as unyielding as the mountains themselves.

Then she let out a breathy sigh that was almost a sob, and just like that she was nothing more than Jadyn. The woman that Cassandra thought she might be in love with.


End file.
